Sol, Tierra y Luna
by LF Tansy
Summary: Antiguamente se creía que el Sol giraba alrededor de la Tierra. Pero –la profesora hizo una pequeña pausa, y sonrió – es la Tierra la que gira alrededor del Sol. Yaoi.


Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco hago esto con fines de lucro.

Número de palabras: 4283.

Advertencia: Esta es la historia más dulce (como el chocolate de San Valentín) que he escrito.

* * *

.

**SOL, TIERRA Y LUNA**

.

Ese día se declararía, estaba decidido.

Hacía un tiempo, para ser exactos hacía dos años, tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad por aquel rubio cabeza hueca que era tres años menor que él. Él cursaba el último año del colegio y Naruto, por ende, iba tres años menos que él. Exactamente hacía cuatro años que su, ahora amigo, había entrado en la misma institución educativa que él, pero que debido a como se habían conocido no había sido hasta después de un año que la amistad entre ellos nació.

La relación entre ellos había sido de rivalidad en un principio, sobretodo debido a que ambos participaban en el equipo de fútbol y a que ambos eran, por naturaleza, muy competitivos; sin embargo, esta había ido transformándose poco a poco. Su extraña relación se había ido enredando y entretejiendo hasta tal punto que Naruto había llegado a ocupar un puesto importante –sino el más importante– en su vida.

Aquel chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, había llegado a cambiar el pequeño mundo en el que vivía antes de conocerlo, ese pequeño mundo donde estaba él, solo. Mas ya no, ahora habían dos personas, él y Naruto.

Hacía un año que había decidido confesarse, pero aún no lo había hecho. Todo porque sentía que no había una manera especial de hacerlo. Tampoco que él fuera cursi, era solo que Naruto siempre hacía todo sacando a relucir lo mejor de sí mismo, haciendo que la gente a su alrededor también quisiera sacar a flote lo mejor de ellos. Y era por eso que no se había declarado aún, todo parecía demasiado simple, demasiado… burdo. Deseaba que su declaración fuera especial, tal como Naruto lo era para él.

Ese año él terminaba el colegio. A Naruto aún le faltaban tres años para que terminara, por ello, de ese año no podía pasar su declaración. Deseaba asegurarse de que el dueño de los cabellos rubios que él quería, pensaría en él la mayor parte del tiempo, justo como estaba seguro ahora pensaba en él. Dígase la verdad, modestia aparte, estaba seguro de que Naruto estaba muy enamorado de él, y la verdad era que ¿quién no estaba enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha en su colegio y en otros?

Por otro lado, debía aceptar que Naruto también tenía muchas personas detrás de él, algo que le desagradaba en gran manera. Ese era uno de los grandes motivos por los cuáles ya tenía que asegurarse de marcar su territorio y dejar en claro que era de él y que nadie tenía derecho a acercársele demasiado.

El otro de los motivos, era que a partir de ese año ambos se verían menos. En el peor de los casos, si es que no lograba declarase, ya no volvería a ver esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Era por ello que quería dejar una huella –recuerdo– en él, para que aun cuando no se vieran todos los días, Naruto pensara en él.

En ese momento él estaba en clases de Astronomía, de hecho, escuchando muy poco de lo que la profesora hablaba. Si una persona no iba a ser astronauta ni astrónomo ¿de qué servía aprender ese curso? No le veía razón de ser, aunque, tal vez, solo como cultura general; aun así, esa era una de las clases que a Sasuke le parecían de lo más inútiles. Sin embargo, debía aceptar, la manera en que la profesora hablaba hacía medianamente interesante el curso, así que interrumpiendo sus pensamientos decidió concentrarse medianamente en lo que ella estaba diciendo. A sus oídos llegó la suave voz de Kurenai _sensei_.

–Antiguamente se creía que el Sol giraba alrededor de la Tierra, pero –la profesora hizo una pequeña pausa, y sonrió– es la Tierra la que gira alrededor del Sol.

Si no recordaba mal, cosa que realmente dudaba, a Naruto le gustaba la astronomía. Una idea llegó a su mente, ahora ya sabía que haría para declararse. Rápidamente sacó una hoja de papel blanco completamente pulcra, y con la mejor letra que tenía, se puso a escribir.

La clase de Astronomía acabó y la de Biología empezó. Él continuó escribiendo en aquella hoja de papel, para nada interesado en ninguna de ellas. Poco antes de que la clase de Biología también acabara, él terminó lo que había estado escribiendo. Miró la hoja de papel que había estado utilizando, y dando una breve repasada a lo escrito, asintió levemente para sí mismo. No por nada iba a entrar en la Facultad de Literatura.

Conforme con lo que había escrito, guardó la hoja en un fólder y ya sin nada más en que enfocar su atención, comenzó a atender las clases hasta que el timbre de salida sonó. Apenas lo oyó, recogió sus cosas, las metió en su mochila y con paso algo apresurado salió del salón. Ahí estaba él, como cada día. Naruto ya estaba parado a un lado de la puerta de su aula.

–_Dobe_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu clase –fue lo primero que dijo al acercarse al de ojos azules–. ¿O es que te has perdido?

Que Naruto le gustara, no evitaba que le pareciera divertido meterse con él.

–¡Cállate, teme! Este edificio no es tuyo y yo me puedo parar donde me dé la gana –dijo Naruto viéndole con cierta molestia.

–Bien. Entonces me iré para que ocupes todo el espacio que quieras –respondió Sasuke, sonriendo de lado, y comenzando a avanzar en dirección a la salida.

El de ojos negros comenzó a avanzar, y completamente seguro de ello, vio disimuladamente que Naruto caminaba un paso detrás de él. Un pequeño sentimiento de angustia se instaló en su cuerpo. ¿A quién seguirían los ojos azules cuando él ya no estuviera en el colegio? Faltaba poco para que terminara el año escolar.

–Dobe, creo que a esto se le llama acoso –dijo, deteniéndose y volteando a ver al de cabellos rubios–. Sabes, creo que hasta puedo pedir una orden de restricción.

Y como normalmente era, Sasuke esperó la respuesta de Naruto, seguramente tirante. Sin embargo, esta no llegó y él se sorprendió.

–¡Bien, _teme_!, entonces dame espacio, me voy a mi casa –casi gritó Naruto, haciéndose un espacio y pasando a su costado.

–Espera –dijo Sasuke un tanto sorprendido, reteniendo con una de sus manos a Naruto por la muñeca–. ¿Qué pasa? –quiso agregar "hoy", ya que ellos siempre se comportaban de aquella manera.

Todos los días Naruto aparecía en la puerta de su aula, porque a él lo dejaban salir 15 minutos antes, y todos los días hablaban como si ninguno de los dos quisiera estar cerca del otro; sin embargo, pasaban largas horas antes de que cualquiera de ellos se fuera a su propia casa. Al final, terminaban en una cafetería cercana donde comían algo que se les antojara.

–Nada –susurró el dueño de los ojos azules, no lo suficientemente bajo para que él no lo escuchara, mirando hacia el piso y deteniéndose–. Es solo eso… que nada pasa.

Sasuke sonrió entre dientes, mas no hizo ningún sonido. No era el momento de reírse en voz alta. _Así que era eso…_

–Bien, hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente –le dijo mientras soltaba su brazo y se alejaba caminando–. Nos vemos a las 6 en punto en la cafetería de siempre. No me hagas esperar.

Naruto lo vio con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién se creía ese teme para ordenarle o disponer de su tiempo?

- ¡No voy a ir! ¡Espera todo lo que quieras!

Sasuke no se detuvo. Estaba seguro de que Naruto iría. Y si no, él iría a sacarlo de su casa… aunque sea a la fuerza.

Sasuke llegó a su casa, y apenas lo hizo, vio el reloj de su celular. Ya eran las cuatro y cuarto. Comería algo rápidamente, luego se bañaría, y por último se dirigiría a la cafetería en la que había decidido se encontrarían. Así lo hizo, a las 5:21 p.m. salió de su casa, solo con unas llaves que estaban dentro de su bolsillo, una billetera con dinero y un pequeño sobre de color blanco que llevaba en sus manos. En el la parte superior del papel blanco se podía leer en letras azules redondeadas y largas "_Para un dobe_".

Salió de su casa y como esta era cercana a la cafetería llegó a su cita a las 5:42. Respiro hondo, no queriendo reconocer que estaba un poco nervioso, e ingresó al local. Probablemente tendría que esperar media hora antes de que el rubio llegara. Naruto no se caracterizaba por llegar a la hora acordada. Sin embargo, caminando por entre las mesas, en dirección a la que generalmente utilizaban cuando se encontraban, vio con algo de sorpresa una mata de cabello rubio completamente pegada a la mesa que siempre ocupaban. Un poco desconcertado consultó nuevamente el reloj de su celular. 5:44 p.m. Todavía faltaban 16 minutos.

Se acercó en silencio con la intención de asustar a su… hasta ese día amigo, pero una vez a su costado, vio las relajadas facciones del dueño de los ojos azules y no pudo evitar quedarse quieto, observándolo durante un rato. Naruto estaba durmiendo. Sasuke suspiró con algo de frustración y burla para sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía una persona, ante sus ojos, parecer tan malditamente tierna?

Ya sabía la respuesta. Era todo a causa de su enamoramiento.

Sin intenciones de despertarlo, se sentó frente a Naruto. Una vez acomodado en el asiento, se dedicó a observarlo. Mientras lo veía dormir, una joven comenzó a acercarse con una carta de pedidos entre sus manos, pero antes que llegara hasta ellos, le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que no era necesario.

El rostro de Naruto era color canela. Sus pestañas eran largas y castañas, casi rubias. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada. Sus labios eran rojos y en la perfecta medida de grosor, no demasiado delgados ni demasiado gruesos. Inconscientemente se relamió los suyos. Después de entretenerse observando el rostro de Naruto, comenzó a descender por el cuello. Este era delgado y del mismo cremoso color canela de toda, suponía, su piel. Bajó un poco más y notó, no sin cierta intriga, que "el bello durmiente" aún llevaba puesto su uniforme. Frunció el ceño.

Naruto no podía haberse quedado ahí desde que salieron del colegio ¿verdad?

Probablemente sí. Al reconocerlo, sintió cólera, sin embargo no lo despertó, solo siguió observándolo. Tiempo después, vio como Naruto comenzó a removerse entre sueños, para minutos después, comenzar a abrir los ojos y al no reconocer el lugar, incorporarse ruidosamente, casi tirando para atrás el asiento en el que estaba sentado. Luego pareció acordarse de algo y ya más tranquilo, buscó con la vista el reloj del restaurante. Todo ello, sin reparar aún en su presencia.

–Que bien que eres consciente de que me has hecho esperar –le interrumpió Sasuke, viendo el reloj del local en una de las paredes–, 47 minutos.

–Yo… –dijo sorprendido Naruto–. ¡Me podías haber despertado!

–¿Qué haces con el uniforme del colegio? –le preguntó directamente. Solo esperaba que la respuesta no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

–Bueno, tú me dijiste que no te hiciera esperar –susurró esta vez el de cabellos rubios–, además –comenzó a elevar la voz–, ¡yo puedo utilizar la ropa que yo quiera!

Sasuke lo vio con el ceño fruncido. Sintiéndose más molesto a cada instante. Molesto consigo mismo por no haber considerado mejor sus palabras. Naruto siempre tenía en cuenta lo que él decía.

La persona frente a él, era la más especial que había conocido.

–¡Tienes que cuidarte más! –elevó la voz él también. Inspiró hondo para calmarse. Un poco más tranquilo, prosiguió hablando–. ¿Has comido ya?

–Cierto –dijo Naruto olvidándose de la pequeña discusión, sonriendo nuevamente–, teme, invítame algo. No he comido por esperarte, así que hazte responsable.

Sasuke sonrió. Naruto siempre era feliz cuando se trataba de comida.

–¿Qué quieres comer? Pide lo que quieras –dijo, viendo otra vez el reloj de la pared. Luego agregó–, pero rápido. Tenemos que ir a un lugar y ya vamos retrasados.

–Teme, ¿con quién crees que hablas? –respondió el de ojos azules, bailando una sonrisa que denotaba seguridad en sus labios–. Yo siempre como rápido.

Y eso era cierto. Naruto tenía una velocidad casi antinatural cuando se trataba de comer. 20 minutos después ya salían del local.

–¿Cómo puedes engullir todo tan rápidamente? Al paso que vas, vas a ser un señor regordete cuando tengas 35 –"claro que yo me voy a encargar de que hagas mucho ejercicio" quiso agregar, pero no lo dijo.

–No creo, mis padres eran personas de contextura delgada a pesar de que comían bastante –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía Naruto reír cuando hablaba de sus fallecidos padres? A él aun le pesaba un poco la muerte de sus padres, aunque Itachi hiciera un muy buen desempeño para que a veces ni se acordara.

Caminando a paso veloz y, entre los griteríos y bromas de Naruto, llegaron a donde Sasuke había planeado y se pararon frente a la entrada.

–¿Vamos a entrar al planetario? –preguntó emocionado Naruto.

–¿Qué estaríamos haciendo aquí si no fuéramos a entrar? –respondió Sasuke con tono de burla en su voz. Sonrió de lado a su acompañante y continuó–. ¿Ver la entrada? O tal vez quieras sacarle una foto.

Naruto lo miró achicando los ojos, decidiéndose en si darle un golpe o dejarlo pasar porque iban a entrar a un lugar que le gustaba. Al final se decidió por la segunda opción.

–No estaría tan seguro. Después de todo eres un teme aburrido –continuó el de cabellos rubios comenzando a entrar en el local–. Cada vez que te digo que vengamos, me dices que este lugar no te gusta.

Sasuke no respondió, pero comenzó a entrar en el lugar. Nunca iba a los planetarios porque tenía malos recuerdos de ellos. Las veces que había ido cuando era un niño, sus padres habían olvidado que lo habían dejado ahí por horas. Cuando ya estaban cerrando el local, solo le quedaba esperar en la entrada del planetario a que su hermano notara que él no estaba y lo fuera a recoger. Recordaba que –en aquel entonces– sus ojos se aguaban cada vez que veía a su hermano en la entrada. Era el único que recordaba que había otra persona más en la familia.

Por el contrario, para Naruto este era un lugar que le traía buenos recuerdos. El de cabellos rubios le había contado que cuando sus padres aún vivían lo llevaban al planetario todas las semanas y se quedaban observando las estrellas por horas. Por eso había decidido que su declaración sería en ese lugar, porque a Naruto le gustaba, y además, porque la presencia del dueño de los ojos azules crearía nuevos y buenos recuerdos para remplazar los antiguos.

Una vez adentro del local y ya acomodados frente a un telescopio, Sasuke sacó el pequeño sobre con la carta dentro de uno de los espacios en su billetera.

–Toma –dijo entregándole el sobre.

–¿Qué es?

–Ya verás. Ábrelo y lee lo que hay dentro.

Naruto así lo hizo. Con curiosidad comenzó a abrir el sobre y luego, con la escaza luz del lugar, comenzó a leer en un susurro lo que estaba escrito en la hoja con una letra redonda y firme.

"_Dobe, probablemente no hayas escuchado esta historia. Tampoco pienso decírtela, así que por ello la escribí para ti. No me digas nada hasta que la hayas terminado de leer. _

_Sol, Luna y Tierra_

_Hacía muchos siglos, los Dioses habían creado unos seres diferentes a los humanos, con más características de Dioses que de humanos. Estos seres se llamaban estrellas._

_Entre ellos, había uno que era excepcional. Uno que era más especial que los demás. Su nombre era Sol. Era un joven completamente hermoso, tenía los ojos azules, el cabello rubio y la piel de color canela. Todos los que conocían a Sol querían acercarse a él. Era maravilloso estar a su lado. Era cálido y confortable estar con él. Su carácter era alegre e invitaba a quienes lo rodeaban a sentirse de la misma manera. No había estrella que no notara lo especial de su naturaleza._

_Entre todos los seres que querían estar cerca de Sol, había uno que, desde lo lejos, lo observaba con curiosidad. Este ser se llamaba Tierra. Él también era bastante reconocido por todos, pero por otras razones. Tierra era soberbio y no dejaba que nadie se acercara demasiado a él. Muchas de las otras estrellas sentían celos de él, ya que Tierra era el único de muchos que guardaba algo especial dentro de sí. Y era cierto, habían muchas estrellas de muchos colores y de muchos tamaños, pero solo él, tenía vitalidad._

_Un día, mientras Sol se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos: Mercurio y Venus –mejores amigos de Sol –, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano y Neptuno; Tierra pasó cerca de ellos, y Sol al verlo, lo llamó. Tierra lo ignoró, él no hablaba con nadie. Tierra escuchó como todos los amigos de Sol decían que no valía la pena hablarle a él. No le importó, Tierra no tenía amigos, pero tampoco los deseaba, así que ignorando a todos continuó su camino._

_Tierra no había dado unos pasos, cuando sintió que algo cálido tocaba su brazo. La calidez que sintió se expandió desde donde sentía el toque, hasta la última fibra de su ser. Por primera vez, sintió la vida dentro de sí revolotear. Sorprendido por la sensación, volteó a ver de dónde provenía la calidez. Y ahí, se encontró con el azul más sorprendente que hubiera visto. Los ojos de Sol le parecieron hipnotizantes._

_¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –Le preguntó Sol–. Siempre andas solo. Te has de aburrir mucho._

_No me aburro – le respondió–. Me gusta estar solo._

_Estoy seguro que te va a gustar más estar con nosotros –exclamó con los brazos extendidos Sol, tratando de convencerlo._

_¡Déjame en paz! –le dijo, soltando su brazo del toque de Sol–. No voy a ir con ellos. Ellos no me agradan ¿Por qué iba a querer estar con ellos?_

_¡Muy bien! Entonces eso no significa que no quieras pasar tiempo conmigo –enfatizó Sol, caminando a un costado de Tierra y alejándose de los demás._

_Días después, Sol aún seguía a su lado, y Tierra se sentía intrigado por ello. Nunca había pasado tiempo con otro ser._

_¿Por qué dejas a tus amigos por mí? –preguntó elevando una de sus cejas._

_Mmmm… Yo siempre te veía andar solo, y me preguntaba ¿por qué no habla con los demás? –Comenzó a responder Sol– Entonces, yo empecé a observarte. Tú eres sorprendente, eres lo que yo no soy. Además, ellos tienen amigos, tú no. Así que lo decidí, ¡yo voy a ser tu amigo!_

_Haz lo que quieras –dijo Tierra, sintiendo una calidez recién encontrada dentro de sí._

_Los días pasaron, los meses pasaron, las estaciones pasaron, los años pasaron… _

_Poco a poco, la curiosidad que en un principio había sentido Tierra por Sol, se fue transformando en admiración. Existían muchas palabras para describir a Sol, pero a Tierra le gustaba pensar que la mejor… era Cegador. Tal vez fuera una palabra extraña, pero pensaba que Sol era tan especial, que cuando lo observaba, sus ojos ardían. _

_De aquel sobrenombre escogido para Sol, fue poco lo que faltó para que Tierra terminara completamente enamorado de él. Siempre andaba para todos lados con Sol. Pero a partir de ello, los celos de las demás estrellas comenzaron a florecer. Todos deseaban a Sol para ellos mismos, sin embargo, el único que lo tenía era Tierra, y esto no hacía más que alimentar los celos y cólera de los demás._

_Todos, ciegos de celos, hablaron con los Dioses y les rogaron que los separaran. Suplicaron durante bastante tiempo, hasta que un día por fin, los Dioses hartos de escuchar sus súplicas, decidieron aplicar un castigo para todos, incluidos Sol y Tierra. Porque en cierto modo, también sintieron celos de ellos. _

_Porque ni entre los Dioses, ni en ningún otro lugar, existía amor._

_Después de tomada su decisión, llamaron a todas las estrellas, y con su poder, las convirtieron en otros seres. Unos enormes seres de roca. Y luego los dispersaron por el Universo. Tierra, al notar que no podía encontrar a Sol, desesperó, y con la fuerza que esta le daba, comenzó a buscar a Sol por todas partes._

_Pasaron años, antes de que por fin lo encontrara. Sin embargo, con bastante distancia separándolos, Sol le gritó que no se acercara demasiado a él._

_¡No te acerques más! – pidió desconsolado Sol._

_Y Tierra no entendió el por qué. Lo había buscado durante años y cuando por fin lo encontraba Sol le pedía que no se acercara más a él. _

_¿Por qué? –preguntó impotente._

_En respuesta, Sol señaló con la vista hacia ciertas partes del espacio negro en el que se hallaban. Y ahí los vio. Muy cerca de Sol, estaban -los antes- amigos de Sol. Pero ellos estaban muriendo. Sus cuerpos parecían quemarse. Sorprendido, miró hacia a Sol._

_¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó Tierra, pidiendo una explicación a porque se los mostraba._

_Ahora nadie puede acercarse a mí. Si te acercas demasiado acabarás como ellos –respondió Sol. _

_No importa. Estoy dispuesto a ello si es lo que tengo que hacer para estar contigo –dijo Tierra dispuesto a no esperar más tiempo para estar junto a él, nuevamente._

_Yo no puedo dar tanto. ¿Cómo podría matarte? –habló Sol, tratando de que Tierra entendiera. Sin embargo, Tierra no hizo más caso de lo que Sol le dijo. Completamente decidido, comenzó a acercarse a Sol, y este, completamente asustado, comenzó a alejarse._

_¡No te vayas! –gritó Tierra con frustración, cuando notó que Sol se alejaba de él–. No me acercaré más. Solo… no te vayas._

_Sol lloró durante un tiempo bastante largo por no poder acercarse a Tierra. Y poco a poco, algo diferente a su usual cálida presencia comenzó a formarse dentro de sí. Era algo sin luz propia._

_Cuando Sol notó lo que se había formado dentro de sí, comprendió algo importante. Ellos habían sido hechos casi como Dioses, por lo tanto, tenían ciertos poderes de sus creadores._

_Supo lo que debía hacer. Pero antes debía confirmar con Tierra que este aún lo amara._

_¿Aún me amas? –preguntó a Tierra._

_Aún deseo acercarme a ti. Solo me detengo porque tú te puedes alejar. –respondió Tierra, ciertamente algo molesto porque Sol tan siquiera dudara de ello._

_Entonces, nunca me voy a arrepentir de esto –dijo Sol sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo–. Tierra, yo no puedo acercarme. Sin embargo, puedo darte a ti mi ser más oscuro. La única parte de mí que nadie ha visto. De esta manera, podré estar más cerca de ti._

_Tierra no comprendió lo que Sol le había dicho. Mas poco después, cuando habían pasado 12 horas desde que iniciara el día, vio a alguien rondando alrededor suyo. Sorprendido, reconoció a aquel astro brillante en la figura oscura que lo rondaba. Era una parte de Sol que nunca nadie había visto._

_Hablaron durante horas, toda la noche. Pero apenas comenzó a aparecer la luz del día, Luna, como nombró a la parte oculta de Sol, desapareció._

_¿Por qué me has vuelto a dejar? –preguntó Tierra a Sol._

_Solo puedo mostrarte esa parte de mí durante la noche –le respondió el cálido astro._

_Yo te esperaré… cada noche –fue lo último que se escuchó en la inmensidad del espacio._

_Así, cada noche, Sol se transforma para, a escondidas, acercarse a Tierra._"

Una vez el susurro de Naruto con las palabras que Sasuke había escrito cesó, hubo unos segundos de silencio. El de cabellos rubios tratando de interiorizar lo que había leído.

–Sasuke –susurró Naruto volteando a ver al mayor. Luego, elevando la voz, preguntó–. ¿Quién es Sol? ¿Tú o yo?

Los ojos negros le observaron con atención.

–¿Tú que crees? –comenzó a hablar Sasuke con cierta ironía pintada en su voz. Había hecho una maldita descripción de Naruto en esa historia ¿cómo podía preguntar quién era? Pero toda la falta de paciencia que tenía con los demás, aparecía cuando estaba con la persona que en ese instante se encontraba a su costado. – El Sol brilla… y arde igual que tú.

"¿Arde?"

–¡Teme! –gritó Naruto, saltando de su asiento. Muy alegre y un tanto abochornado, debía aceptar. Por suerte había muy pocas personas en el planetario ese día–, entonces tú eres Tierra.

–Eso era obvio –respondió burlonamente el de ojos negros, sonriendo mientras veía el rostro de Naruto. La persona frente suyo, era la única que le hacía sentir calidez dentro de sí. Tal vez Naruto, sí era literalmente su Sol, aquello que evitaba que se congelara en el espacio negro donde habitaba–. Ven, mira por aquí –continuó Sasuke, removiendo el cabello del menor, y con su otra mano, señalando el telescopio.

Naruto se acercó al objeto y cerrando uno de sus ojos, vio a través de él.

–Puedo ver la luna –dijo emocionado, pero poco después su ánimo decayó y Sasuke lo notó.

–¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó el mayor.

–Yo… no puedo dividirme en dos, por ello, no puedo ir contigo a la Universidad –fue la respuesta.

Mientras Sasuke lo escuchaba, sonrió con cierta ternura hacia aquella persona a su costado. Esperaba que siempre estuviera a su lado como en ese momento.

Ya que la Tierra no tendría vida sin el Sol.

–Claro que no Naruto –declaró Sasuke, para después de una pausa continuar–. Pero, puedes encontrarte conmigo cada noche.

Igual que Luna acompañaba a Tierra cada noche.

.

* * *

Hola de nuevo y después de tanto tiempo (cerca de un mes creo). Aquí vengo con algo nuevo por San Valentín, no podía dejar escapar esta fecha.

¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustó? Si fue así díganmelo, y si no, pues también.

Tal vez se me hayan pasado unos horrores ortográficos, pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo de darle una revisada, es más No sé que hago aquí subiendo una historia, debería estar haciendo mi tarea... me muero, no he hecho nada, pero sigo aquí. Prometa que apenas tenga tiempo le voy a dar una buena revisada al documento.

Bueno, dejaré de parlotear, así que ustedes parloteen por mí y comenten.

Nos vemos en alguna otra historia.


End file.
